Yami Is Cut
by NaotoShiroganeFangirl1990
Summary: One-shot. Yami reflects on his feelings about Yuugi after everything that happened in the Doma Arc. But does Yuugi return those feelings? Read to find out. Puzzleshipping.


**Yami is Cut**

**Author's****Note:**I have become addicted to the song Cut by Plumb lately. So I have decided that I wanted to write a small one-shot inspired by the song. This takes place before the Memory Arc and after the Doma Arc. Enjoy ^^ Also, special thanks to RainbowFizzyPops for being my BETA reader for this. :)

Yami was out for a quiet walk on the streets of Domino City. He felt like he needed time to think after all that had happened with their previous adventure. For instance, he was still carrying a lot of regret for his careless mistake. There was so much to say – so much to do. He still hadn't even told Yuugi how he felt about him. And about why he refused to let Yuugi pay for his mistakes when he played the Seal of Orichalcos. About why he refused to duel Yuugi in the duel circle at first. Or why he hesitated on the last attack in that said duel. Or even about why he attempted to surrender his soul in the duel with Dartz. The answer for all of those was simple, yet Yami couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Yuugi was everything to him. Yuugi was his entire world. His one and only Aibou.

The sky was crying that night, possibly mirroring his chaotic emotions. As he walked, the rain fell on him in buckets, soaking his clothes and making him shiver in the occasional wind. But he didn't care if he got sick from being out in this weather. He really needed to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone to sort out his strange attraction for Yuugi. Alone to figure out when and if he was even going to reveal his feelings to the other. Dejected, he made his way to the park and sat on a bench. He had to sort out the thoughts in his head out before they took complete control of him.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was back home, looking outside the dark window. When he saw the dark clouds and starting rain, he sighed, concerned for Yami's well being. He had looked around the house for him earlier, but soon realised he was gone. Yuugi decided to go searching for him now. 'If only he knew how I felt about him, Yuugi wished. About how much I love him. About how I want to help mend his broken soul,' Yuugi thought to himself.

The rain poured down even harder. Yami sighed once again as he stood up from the park bench. 'I suppose I should get back home now. Whether Yuugi shares my feelings or not, I am sure he is very worried about me,' Yami thought to himself. Because that was just how Yugi was. It didn't matter what someone did or said to him, Yugi would always believe in the goodness inside of the person – whether they deserved it or not. Yami started heading back towards the Game Shop, feeling like he didn't really get anything accomplished at all. Suddenly, a loud, familiar shout rang through the dense rain, stopping Yami in his tracks.

"Yami! Is that you? Are you alright?"

Yuugi had seen someone in the distance. 'Is that...Yami?' Yuugi pondered to himself. Yuugi put more effort into his legs, running to catch up as he called out to the figure. "Yami!"

'What in the world is Yuugi doing here?' Yami thought frantically. "Yeah, it's me!" Yami called, and he waited for the boy to catch up. "Yuugi…why did you follow me?"

"I was worried." Yuugi pushed his wet bangs from his face. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly? ...No. I am not alright, Yuugi." Yami looked away. "Physically, I am fine. But emotionally...I just feel so broken."

Yuugi felt saddened at Yami's statement. He tried to look into Yami's eyes, but the other was still looking away. "What is it, Mou Hitori No Boku? Why are you feeling like this? Please tell me. I want you to be okay again."

Yami took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You see, Yuugi...I…there is someone I have deep feelings for. But…I am afraid he doesn't love me in return. Each day that I don't tell him how I feel, I get more and more numb. I don't want to be afraid anymore, but I can't help it. Should I risk the possible heartbreak by telling him how I feel?" Then, at the mere thought of rejection, tears started to fall down his face, mixing with the rain. What would he do if he was rejected? It would surely shatter what was left of him.

Yuugi looked down, trying to keep his own sadness in check. _So...he__doesn't__love__me,__then.__He__loves...someone__else.__Then__…__the__best__I__can__do__is__be__there__for__him._"Um, well...you should take a chance then, Yami." Yugi said quietly. "Maybe even kiss them, to show that you really mean it."

At that moment, Yami grabbed Yuugi and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his back and brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Yuugi jerked, surprised, before he leaned onto Yami and returned the pressure. After a minute, Yami broke the kiss, but kept the boy in his arms. He stared down into those wide, amethyst eyes that had captured his heart.

"Yuugi…Aibou, I love you with all of my heart." Yami felt something lift off of him with that confession. He felt lighter. And when he heard Yuugi's reply, he felt his soul soar.

"Mou Hitori No Boku...I love you too." Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami. He never would've even dreamed of this moment.

Yami couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. It all seemed too surreal. He held onto Yuugi tightly. "Thank you for taking the broken feeling away, Aibou. I am not afraid anymore."

"Anything for you, Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi replied. He never wanted to leave Yami's arms. They both stood there for a moment, not caring about the cold rain or whoever might see them. They just hugged and laughed a little, enjoying the feel of loving and being loved in return. Yuugi felt a shiver run through Yami, and he knew that they had to get out of the rain.

"Let's go home, Mou Hitori No Boku." He said, slowly pulling out of Yami's embrace. "We could both get really sick if we stay out here any longer." Yami nodded, agreeing with his Aibou.

"Good idea."

So, hand in hand, they both started to walk back to the Game Shop. Where a new life and new found romance would finally begin.


End file.
